Imaginary?
by Hersheey
Summary: Shadow has a friend, an imaginary friend? Queen song in each chapter Musical first fanfic
1. I'm going slightly mad

Hey I am making song fanfics, Queen songs! Go Queen. This one has the song 'I'm going slightly mad'

bad grammer and typos

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"HHELLLLLPPPPPPP," Sonic ran for his life being chased by Amy around the house. Shadow had a good time watching Sonic sprint and as Shadow cheering on Amy, "Hey Amy have you been practicing pursuing Sonic lately."

As Sonic finally got of Amy's arms, Shadow got up and slowly walked to the door, "Where are you going?" He turned around and smiked.

"I'm going out to see someone," Shadow kept walking.

"Who?" asked Sonic and Amy at the same time.

"Her names Roxy and she--" Shadow was cut off by Sonic.

"She? Oh, Shadow has a girl friend," Sonic teased.

"She's just a friend," Shadow snaped.

"So, you seen interested in this girl, what type of animal is she?" Amy asked.

"She's a silver wolf."

"Can we meet her?" Amy stood up.

Shadow smirked, "Sure, come with me." Amy road on the motorcycle and Sonic ran with it because Shadow dose not trust Sonic on his vehicle. They kept riding untill they got to a building that said 'Tae Kwon Do' on it. Amy looked around and noticed that Shadow been here before. Shadow opened the door for Amy but slammed it on Sonic. Amy and Sonic looked through the Dojang and looked around there was a couple high-blue belt birds.

"Where is she," Shadow mumbled to himself.

"I don't see her," said Amy scanning the place.

"I don't get it she said she would be here. Sonic what time is it?"

"It's three o'six." Sonic looked down at is watch.

"What time did she said she would be here?" Amy looked at Shadow.

"She has practice at two every week day and it last a hour." Shadow lowered his head.

"Don't worry, Shadow, maybe she just forgot," Amy walked up to Shadow, "I know how 'bout we all meat her, you know Rouge, Knuckles, and Cream."

"Kay, lets go," Amy could see Shadow was still upset but Sonic could not care less. He was is trouble for shaking the soda machine. The man that was trying talking to Sonic about respect but Sonic just shook it more. Soon enough he was kicked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLaterxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy invited everyone over. Shadow walked in, Amy ran up to him, "Did you call Roxy."

"Yes, she's on her way, I just called her," Shadow sat on the couch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx3xhoursxlaterxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's been three hours, where is she," Rouge said really getting board.

"I... don't know," Shadow said hopelessly.

"Umm... Shadow whats your friend like?" Rouge seemed nervese.

"She is silver wolf, blackbelt, nice, and she reminds me of..." Shadow stopped just realizing what he was saying.

Rouge looked down, "Maria," was all she said.

Rouge started again, "Shadow... Roxy is not real."

"What are you talking about Rouge."

"This might be hard to understand, but... Roxy is your imaginary friend you made up to replace Maria." Rouge put her hand on Shadows shoulder.

"No, no, that's not true. I could see her and hear her." Shadow started to panic and then got mad, "The Ultimite Life form dose not make illusive friends."

"I know a song that will go great with all this," Sonic said smiling.

_When the outside temperature rises  
And the meaning is oh so clear  
One thousand and one yellow daffodils  
Begin to dance in front of you - oh dear  
Are they trying to tell you something  
You're missing that one final screw  
You're simply not in the pink my dear  
To be honest you haven't got a clue_

I'm going slightly mad  
I'm going slightly mad  
It finally happened - happened  
It finally happened - ooh oh  
It finally happened  
I'm slightly mad  
Oh dear  


"What?" Shadow started shooting at the boombox.

_I'm one card short of a full deck  
I'm not quite the shilling  
One wave short of a shipwreck  
I'm not my usual top billing  
I'm coming down with a fever  
_

_I'm really out to sea  
This kettle is boiling over  
I think i'm a banana tree  
Oh dear  
_

"Why won't it die aready?" He kept shooting at the boombox.

_I'm going slightly mad  
I'm going slightly mad  
It finally happened - happened  
It finally happened - uh huh  
It finally happened  
I'm slightly mad  
Oh dear  
_

"If this won't die maybe SONIC WILL," he started shooting at Sonic.

_Ooh ooh ah ah  
Ooh ooh ah ah  
I'm knitting with only one needle  
Unravelling fast it's true  
I'm driving only three wheels these days  
But my dear how about you_

I'm going slightly mad  
I'm going slightly mad  
It finally happened  
It finally happened - oh yes  
It finally happened  
I'm slightly mad  
Just very slightly mad  


"SHADOW GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, ROXY IS NOT REAL. STOP SHOOTING AND TELL ME SHE IS NOT REAL, JUST FACE THE FACT," Everyone stoped and turned to Rouge who was still steaming.

_And there you have it_

Shadow didn't know what to do, so he ran out the door in a flash.

Everyone was speechless untill Sonic broke the silence, "Harsh."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxendxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

R & R


	2. Save me

Save Me

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I haven't seen Shadow in a couple days," Sonic flipped a pancake.

"Yeah, he really took it hard... Do you believe Roxy is real?" Amy played with her food.

"He seemed like he new what he was doing and he looked surprised when she wasn't at the dojang but he could just imaginings things. So I don't know what to think."

"Me too," Amy sighed. She took a bite then pushed the plate away, "I'm not hungry anymore."

"Worried about Shadow," Sonic looked at Amy and smirked.

"Yeah, I never saw him this upset before."

"He started to get made when Rouge put that song on," Sonic drank some water.

"You put that music on," Amy pushed Sonic.

xxxxxxxxxxRougexKnucklsxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This just isn't working out," Knuckles said calmly.

"What I don't understand," Rouge started to tearing up.

"My Emerald... my destiny, I can't have any distractions."

"Is that all I am a distraction, fine than I'm leaving," Rouge ran out in a face full of tears.

"No, Rouge I didn't mean it," but it was too late she was gone walking in the rain.

_It started off so well  
They said we made a perfect pair  
I clothed myself in your glory and your love  
How I loved you  
How I cried...  
The years of care and loyalty  
Were nothing but a sham it seems  
The years belie we lived a lie  
I love you till I die  
Save me save me save me  
I cant face this life alone  
Save me save me save me...  
Im naked and Im far from home _

Rouge was still in the rain and kept crying.

_The slate will soon be clean  
Ill erase the memories  
To start again with somebody new  
Was it all wasted  
All that love? ...  
I hang my head and I advertise  
A soul for sale or rent  
I have no heart Im cold inside  
I have no real intent  
Save me save me save me  
I cant face this life alone  
Save me save me save me...  
Im naked and Im far from home _

She heard a sound and walked faster.

_Each night I cry I still believe the lie  
I love you till I die  
Save me save me save me  
Dont let me face my life alone  
Save me save me ooh...  
Im naked and Im far from home_

The sound got louder, "Knuckles?" she asked. No answer.

"Heard what happen," a familiar vise rang out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Friend's will be friends

I have bad grammer, get over it.

typo's

Go Queen!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The shadowy figure placed his hand on Rouge's shoulder, "I'm sorry,"

"You didn't do anything, anyway I'm the one who should say sorry... I'm sorry," Rouge looked down is shame. She could bearly see him with the dark night's sky and the rain.

"It's okay, it was hard to believe at first and..." Shadow stoped and looked at her, "You do believe me right?"

"Oh, Shadow, I don't know what to believe," Rouge sighed. Shadow didn't reply.

"Umm... we better get inside, we might end up with a cold." Rouge started to walk and looked over at Shadow, "Where are you going?"

Shadow kept walking and said softly, "I... don't know."

"What? No, you're coming with me." Rouge took Shadow by the wrist and they walked together to her mansion. They walked inside. Rouge went to get a towel as Shadow scanned the place. She had a large screen TV with a huge purple couch and lots of pictures.

Shadow explored the house while Rouge was gone, he entered a room filled with jewels. He knew that Rouge wouldn't want him to go in there but he did anyway. The room, filled with Rouge's most prized items, he saw a perfectly cut dimond with Rouge's name carved into it. He kept looking around untill he saw a picture of himself. The picture dated back to the eclipes cannon, _Shadow was sitting there with his eyes closed, arms folded, and leaning against the back of the cannon._ The picture was framed in bright red and matched his streaks in his fur. He was turning around when he saw a book.

It wasn't a book but a dairy it read, _Rouge's Diary,_ he couldn't help but to pick it up. Shadow studied the cover, he noticed there was a lock but he could open it. He slowly unlocked the lock and opened the book, turned to the first page... _Dear Diary, I love someone but do not know how to tell him. Everyone loves me but he is so stubborn but the name hounts me-"_

"SHADOW! What are you doing?" Rouge said with a conserned look on her face.

"Er, umm... nothing," Shadow hesitated.

"How could you? Looking though my personal stuff," Rouge's eyes fill up with water, "I thought were a friend I could trust."

"Rouge, I..." Shadow started.

"I don't want to hear it, I'm leaving. Read the rest of my dairy and sell all my positions on eBay- I don't care." Rouge ran out of the room crying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxRouge's pov.xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Why did he do it? He wouldn't just barge in and look at all my stuff, that is not like him. Questions ran through my head as I walked down unfamilier streets. Knuckles, now Shadow, could things get any worse.

"Stay were you are," a strange voise rung out. Rouge turned around and saw a black wolf with a gun. I froze of fear, I would normally carryed a wapon but I left my house in such a rush...

"Don't make a sound, you're coming with me," The creepy wolf pointed the gun at me. I kicked him as hard as I could but it was no use, he had other guys with him. They shoved me into there car--I can't believe I was getting kidnapped-- and was about to start the car--

_chrash_

The window shattered glass everywhere. A big gray fox that was holding me still stuck a needle in me and everything went black.

I woke up in my room with some pasta on my bed stand next to me. I rubed my eyes and tryed to get up but my whole body was stiff.

"I wouldn't try getting up right now if I were you," A deep voise walked in the room.

"Shadow? What happened? Are you all right? How did you--"

"I'm fine. How are you feeling?" Shadow asked.

"A little stiff, but what happened back there?" I looked looked up into his deep red eyes, "You came back for me."

_Another red letter day  
So the pound has dropped and the children are creating  
The other half ran away  
Taking all the cash and leaving you with the lumber  
Got a pain in the chest  
Doctors on strike what you need is a rest  
_

"I followed you and saw what happened and could not let them get away with it."

_It's not easy love, but you've got friends you can trust  
Friends will be friends  
When you're in need of love they give you care and attention  
Friends will be friends  
When you're through with life and all hope is lost  
Hold out your hand 'cos friends will be friends - right till the end  
_

"Shadow you have been acting strange lately, is there something your not telling me." I couldn't find any expretions on his face but I knew there was something wrong.

_Now it's a beautiful day  
The postman delivered a letter from your lover  
Only a 'phone call away  
You tried to track him down but somebody stole his number  
As a matter of fact  
You're getting used to life without him in your way _

It's so easy now, 'cos you got friends you can trust  
Friends will be friends  
When you're in need of love they give you care and attention  
Friends will be friends  
When you're through with life and all hope is lost  
Hold out your hand 'cos friends will be friends - right till the end

"No, I'm fine just a lot of things are going on right now," Shadow lied.

_It's so easy now, 'cos you got friends you can trust  
Friends will be friends  
When you're in need of love they give you care and attention  
Friends will be friends  
When you're through with life and all hope is lost  
Hold out your hand - friends will be friends - right till the end _

Friends will be friends  
When you're in need of love they give you care and attention  
Friends will be friends  
When you're through with life and all hope is lost  
Hold out your hand 'cos right till the end - friends will be friends

"You get your sleep now, I will be back later." Shadow walked out of the room, I was going to call him back but something held me back.

_  
Yeah yeah  
_


	4. Fat Bottomed Girls

Hello all

no flames

xxxxxxxxxxxxxAmy'sxpov.xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Eeekk! It's my bithday today, I wonder what Sonic got me! I'm so happy! Maybe Sonic is going to throw me a suprise party. Hmm, what out fit should I wear? I know this sky bue dress-- it reminds me of Sonic-- and this blue and white pair of shoes. I'll put some of Rouge's make-up on, I know she would mind of my birthday, and dimond earings and...'

Once I was ready I looked myself in the morror and smiled, 'I am gorgous. I should get going now to Sonic's house and see what he has surprised.' I skipped out the door leaping over puddles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxsonic'sxhousexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok, this is it, the ultumite prank," Sonic smiled evily facing Tails.

"I don't know, isn't it a little harsh, expatialy on a girl?" Tails asked.

"Relax Tails, after all the times she trapped me in her evil cluches," Sonic shivered.

"Still something about today, dosn't seem right."

"Stop worrying, I got this all under control."

_Ding Dong_

"She's here, Tails get ready."

Amy walked in and before she could say anything, "Amy how are you? We have a speicial song for you. Tails hit it."

_Are you gonna take me home tonight  
Ah down beside that red firelight  
Are you gonna let it all hang out  
Fat bottomed girls  
You make the rockin world go round_

"Wha.." tears filled up in Amy's eyes and burst out crying.

_  
Hey I was just a skinny lad  
Never knew no good from bad  
But I knew life before I left my nursery  
Left alone with big fat fanny  
She was such a naughty nanny  
Heap big woman you made a bad boy out of me  
Hey hey!  
_

"HAPPY BITHD-" Rouge, Shadow, Knuckles, and everyone else walked in the room. Rouge was holding a cake.

_  
Ive been singing with my band  
Across the wire across the land  
I seen evry blue eyed floozy on the way  
But their beauty and their style  
Went kind of smooth after a while  
Take me to them dirty ladies every time  
_

"AMY? What's wrong," Rouge slowly walked up to her.

_  
Oh wont you take me home tonight?  
Oh down beside your red firelight  
Oh and you give it all you got  
Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin world go round  
Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin world go round  
_

Amy sobbed, "Ask them." She ran out of the room shedding tears.

_  
Hey listen here  
Now your mortgages and homes  
I got stiffness in the bones  
Aint no beauty queens in this locality (I tell you)  
Oh but I still get my pleasure  
Still got my greatest treasure  
Heap big woman you gonna make a big man out of me  
Now get this  
_

"Sonic, you have three second's to explain you actions," Rouge roared.

_  
Oh you gonna take me home tonight (please)  
Oh down beside your red firelight  
Oh you gonna let it all hang out  
Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin world go round  
Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin world go round  
Get on your bikes and ride  
_

"Umm.. I didn't know it was her bithday and I wanted revenge, and..." Sonic struggled.

_  
Oooh yeah them fat bottomed girls  
Fat bottomed girls  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Fat bottomed girls  
Yes yes_

"Time's up," Shadow stepped to Sonic in anger.

"Shadow wait. I think I have a different solution to this." Rouge smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxx5xmin.sxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"GET ME OUT OF HERREE," Sonic screeched at the top of his voise. Sonic was squished under the couch which was cracking his skull.

"Stop yelling I'm trying to watch TV," Knuckles stuffed popcorn in his mouth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxlaterxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What? No you must have a mistake... Well ok thanks." Rouge hung up the phone, "Sonic you are in soo much trouble."

"Again? I just got out from under the couch."

"I don't know what you did to make her cry but... Amy is punk and gothic."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

dun dun dun

r&r


	5. Killer Queen

Killer Queen

no fames

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSonicxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She's what, Oh my God, I need to go find her," I dashed out of the room.

'Where to look... Hey there is Shadow. "Shadow wuz-up?"

Shadow eyed me, "You really messed her up, Sonic," He walked away.

"Wait, what did she do."

"All day I was getting her out of touble, she was robbing stores, buying smokes, and now it is your problem."

"Wait, what do I do?"

"Apoligize? I don't know I'm not good with this stuff," Shadow ran off.

'Hmm...now what, I'll talk to Rouge.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxRouge'sxhousexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What did you do to her." Rouge screamed and started hitting me with a book.

"Beating on me will no do anything."

"Fine, but you better talk her out of it," Rouge sat down.

"Shadow aready lectured me about it. Anyway, I'm going to find Amy now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAmyxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_She keeps Moet and Chandon in her pretty cabinet _

_'Let them eat cake' she says _

_Just like Marie Antoinette _

_A built in remedy for Khrushchev and Kennedy _

_And anytime an invitation you can decline _

_Caviar and cigarettes well versed in etiquette _

_Extr'ordinarily nice _

"AMY? Where did you get the gun and those clothes?"

_She's a killer queen gunpowder gelatine _

_Dynamite with a lazer beam _

_Guaranteed to blow your mind _

_Recommended at the price _

_Insatiable an appetite wanna try? _

_To avoid complications _

_She never kept the same address _

_In conversation she spoke just like a baroness _

_Met a man from China went down to Geisha Minah _

_Then again incidentally if you're that way inclined (she's a killer queen) _

_Perfume came naturally from Paris (naturally) _

_For cars she couldn't care less _

_Fastidious and precise _

"Stoled 'em," she said boldly

_She's a killer queen gunpowder gelatine _

_Dynamite with a lazer beam _

_Guaranteed to blow your mind _

_Recommended at the price _

_Insatiable an appetite wanna try? _

_Drop of a hat she's as willing as a playful as a pussy cat _

_Then momentarily out of action _

_Temporarily out of gas _

_To absolutely drive you wild - wild _

_She's out to get you _

"Gatta go," She pulled out a cigar.

_She's a killer queen gunpowder gelatine _

_Dynamite with a lazer beam _

_Guaranteed to blow your mind _

_Recommended at the price _

_Insatiable an appetite wanna try? _

_Wanna try _

"No, I need to talk to you. Why have you been doing this?"

"You know, you caused it."

"It was just a song," Sonic yelled.

"No, not just that, you have been treating me bad for years and I ... HATE YOU!" Amy runs away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxlaterxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'VE GOT YOU NOW!" a voise rang out.

"Wha-" a bullet pires Sonic's stomach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxhourxlatterxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"OH MY GOD, SONIC'S DEAD."


	6. The Miracle

The Miracle

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No, Sonic. Wake up," Amy cried. "Sonic, wake up, wake up, wake up." She could feel tears drip down her face, "I promise I will go back to normal and... and..."

"Amy."

"Sonic?" Amy asked hopefully.

Shadow walked up. Amy looked up at him, "What happened to him, Shadow? Will he live? It would be a miracle." Amy sighed.

Shadow took a knee next to Sonic and put his hand on the blue hedgehog, "Rose Hedgehog, come with me."

"He's dead, isn't he." Amy looked down at the ground.

"I didn't say that, just come with me." Shadows took Amy by the wrist and lead her away from Sonic.

_Every drop of rain that falls in sahara desert says it all  
Its a miracle  
All gods creations great and small  
The golden gate and the taj mahal  
Thats a miracle  
Test tube babies being born  
Mothers,fathers dead and gone  
Its a miracle_

"Why did you turn bad in the first place," Shadow turned to Amy.

_  
Were having a miracle on earth  
Mother nature does it all for us  
The wonders of this world go on  
The hanging gardens of babylon  
Captain cook and cain and able  
Jimi hendrix to the tower of babel  
Its a miracle its a miracle its a miracle  
Its a miracle _

_The one thing were all waiting for is peace on earth - an end  
To war  
Its a miracle we need - the miracle  
The miracle were all waiting for today_

"Well, Sonic. Everything that goes wrong has to do with Sonic," Amy crossed her arms and turn away.

_  
If every leaf on every tree could tell a story that would be a  
Miracle  
If every child on every street had clothes to wear and food to  
Eat  
Thats a miracle  
If all gods people could be free to live in perfect harmony  
Its a miracle_

"Listen to me, ignore Sonic when he act's like that, he's just a teen."

_  
Were having a miracle on earth  
Mother nature does it all for us  
Open hearts and surgery  
(wonders of this world go on)  
Sunday mornings with a cup of tea  
Super powers always fighting  
But mona lisa just keeps on smiling  
Its a miracle its a miracle its a miracle _

_(wonders of this world go on)  
Its a miracle its a miracle its a miracle  
Its a miracle_

"That info would have been more helpful before... he died." Amy started to cry again.

_  
The one thing (the one thing) were all waiting for (were all  
Waiting for)  
Is peace on earth (peace on earth) and an end to war (an end  
To war)  
Its a miracle we need - the miracle  
The miracle peace on earth and end to war today_

"This way," Shadow directed her back to were Sonic was.

_  
That time will come one day youll see when we can all be  
Friends  
That time will come one day youll see when we can all be  
Friends  
That time will come one day youll see when we can all be  
Friends  
That time will come one day youll see when we can all be  
Friends_

"Sonic's alive! And you knew and... Sonic's alive." Amy hugged Sonic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shadow, how did you know Sonic was alive," Rouge asked sitting next to him on the couch.

"Roxy told me... opps."

"Not again, Shadow I thought you where past that." Rouge snapped.

"... she's real," Shadow mumbled.

"That's it were going to go, now." Rouge grabbed Shadow's wrist and took him to a psychologist.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxpsycologistxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"OK, I will ask you a couple questions and if you get one right I will give you a treat and if you get one wrong I will give you a small shock, Okay," the psychologist said slowly.

"He's treated me like I'm five," Shadow mumbled to Rouge.

"He's just trying to help," Rouge whispered back.

"He's not doing very well." Shadow groaned

"My name is Mr. Sir, we will start now... What do you see here?"

"A star," Shadow said annoyed.

"Okay, now I will ask you a question. Is your friend Roxy real?"

"Yes."

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

"That was a small-"

_zzzzzzzzz_

_"-S_hock, your trying to kill me," Shadow yelled at Mr. Sir.

"Come on Shadow, stay for a few more hours," Rouge stuck out her bottom lip.

"Fine," Shadow sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx2xhoursxlaterxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That went no where," Shadow walked next to Rouge.

"Maybe it would of if you admitted Roxy isn't real." Rouge looked over at him.

"She is real and I do not make illusive fri-"

"HELP!" called out a voice.

Shadow called "It's Roxy..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

R&R


	7. Invisible Man

Hi

Invisible man

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Roxy? But she's not real and-" Rouge couldn't finish.

"Come on, we have to save her," Shadow tugged Rouge's arm. They ran after her through the streets until they got to a black and green raccoon.

A smirk crossed his lips as Shadow and Rouge stopped, "Looking for your friend? It's too late for her. Hmmm?"

"What? What did you do with her?" Shadow growled. The sharp wind brushed against his fur as he savagely stared at the animal.

The strange raccoon smirked, "Your friend has something we want." He was playing with a gem in his hands.

"And that would be..." Shadow questioned the rodent.

"The master emerald is within her and we will get it no matter what," the shallow figure fixed his eyes on Shadow.

"Killing her, you will lose the emerald forever," Shadow lied.

"Hmm... That's a sacrifice we'll have to make," the raccoon ran off.

"We have to find her-" Shadow panicked.

"Shadow," Rouge interrupted.

"What?" Shadow whispered to the white, glamorous bat.

"Did you notice that raccoon's shirt?"

Shadow looked at her strangely, "What about it."

"It had a GUN symbol on it, I-"

"Why is it always GUN? Everything that is bad has to do with it."

"Shadow don't interrupt me, do you want to save her or not," Rouge hissed.

" ..."

"Good now first we go for help."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxteamxherosxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, can I have everyone's attention." Rouge called, "Okay everybody, who wants to help Shadow and I find Roxy-"

"HELP, SHADOW HIPMITIZED ROUGE INTO BELIEVING ROXY IS REAL," Sonic screeched.

"What?" Shadow snapped.

"Knuckles, grab his legs and I'll grab his arms. Tails play the music."

_Psycho Therapy_

_Psycho Therapy_

"Okay, this is getting weird and what's with the music," Rouge sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx3xhoursxofxexplainingxtoxSonicxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, I think I get it." Sonic started playing with the puppets that Rouge used to show Sonic what happened.

"Finally, okay is everyone ready," Rouge turned to the group.

"I'm not going," Knuckles snorted as he folded his arms and turned around.

"Why not?" cried Rouge.

"The Master Emerald I have to-"

"Knuckles, do you know were the emerald is?" Rouge snarled.

"Of course, it is right... THEIF," He pointed at Rouge.

"Weren't you paying attention I went over it at least fifty times for Sonic," Rouge snapped. "Roxy has it."

"Why does she have it?"

"I don't know. That's one thing we're trying to find out." Rouge stared at him coldly.

"I'll come ... for the Master Emerald," Knuckles walked away.

"Humph." Rouge turned around.

"Okay, back to the plan," Shadow started. "I have an idea..."

"It won't be that easy," commented Rouge.

"I know, but it is worth a try."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxlaterxxxxShadow'sxpovxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How do we get the emerald out of her," Knuckles demanded.

"We'll worry about that later, let's go." Rouge ran out the door and down the street with everyone following her. What seemed like forever of running through deserted streets we finally stopped in front of a large uninhabited building with no windows.

"Okay, this is it," Rouge took a step towards the creepy construction. "Oh, and Shadow may I have a word with you in privet. I made a slight nod and followed her into the woods. I knew what she wanted to talk about, Roxy, Maria and what will happen at the end...

"Shadow, I am sorry I didn't believe you about Roxy," Rouge lowered her ears and it looked like she was about to cry. I hate it when she cry's.

"Err... I do not blame you for not accepting..." I tried to make her feel better but it only made it worse.

"Shadow, that's crap. I'm your friend and you expect me to trust you and I expect the same from you, but now..." she cried into the palms of her hands.

"No, that not true. Your helping me find Roxy, even though you never met her," Why did I say that, only to make her stop weeping, I hate it when she does that. In the middle of my thought's Rouge fell on me. She was still crying and hugging me almost as tight as Amy does to Sonic. I patted her back just to comfort her, I guess.

"I be traded you, I don't disserve to live," Rouge cried out.

"Your over reacting, Rouge," I looked at her.

"No, you don't what I have done… or what I am about to do." I was speechless, 'What could have Rouge done or maybe she is just still mad for trying to turn me to GUN.'

After a while I called Rouge, "Hey, there probably wondering were we are right now."

"Oh, right." Rouge scrambled to her feet trying to hide a deep blush. I smirked as she walked away. When we got there everyone stood up.

Knuckles looked at Rouge then to me, "You guys were gone along time you weren't- Ouch" Amy kicked him, "What was that for?"

Amy sighed, "Is everyone ready," everyone was and we were off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxInsidexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I wanna be invisible now," cried Sonic as he stomped around.

"Not now, Sonic. Shadow are you ready?" Rouge asked.

"Umm... yea. Okay Sonic remember what I said."

"Yep, shut up until something bad happens," Sonic said proudly.

"Good."

"Okay then on with it," Sonic said, determined.

"Very well, CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow yelled.

_I'm the invisible man, I'm the invisible man_

_Incredible how you can, see right through me _

_-Freddie Mercury-_

_When you hear a sound that you just can't place_

_Feel something move that you just can't trace _

_When something sits on the end of your bed _

_Don't turn around when you hear me tread _

They walked through the halls of GUN, searching.

_I'm the invisible man, I'm the invisible man _

_Incredible how you can, see right through me _

_I'm the invisible man, I'm the invisible man _

_It's criminal how I can, see right through you _

_-John Deacon-_

_"Shadow can you hear me? Head to the room that says Keliu on the door,"_ Rouge had place a mini phone in his ear.

"Right."

_Now I'm in your room and I'm in your bed_

_And I'm in your life and I'm in your head _

_Like the CIA or the FBI _

_You'll never get close, never take me alive_

_I'm the invisible man, I'm the invisible man _

_Incredible how you can, see right through me _

_I'm the invisible man, I'm the invisible man _

_It's criminal how I can, see right through you _

Sonic walked, "Don't you think that the music will give us away."

_Hah, hah, hah, hello_

_Hah, hah, hah, OK_

_Hah, hah, hah, hello, hello, hello, hello _

"Shut up."

_Never had a real good friend, not a boy or a girl _

_No-one knows what I've been through, let my flag unfurl_

_So I make my mark from the edge of the world _

_From the edge of the world, from the edge of the world_

_-Brian May, Brian May-_

_Now I'm on your track, and I'm in your mind_

_And I'm on your back but don't look behind _

_I'm your meanest thought, I'm your darkest fear_

_But I'll never get caught, you can't shake me, shake me dear_

_I'm the invisible man, I'm the invisible man _

_Incredible how you can, see right through me _

_(Watch me)_

_I'm the invisible man I'm the invisible man_

_It's criminal how I can, see right through you _

_(Look at me, look at me)_

_-Roger Taylor- _

_Shake you, shake you, dear_

"I see her," Shadow said to Rouge.

_"Good, now break her out of there!! But don't make a peep. This is our only chance so don't let Sonic go with you,"_

Shadow signaled Sonic to stay there and slowly stepping to Roxy, trying not to make a sound. He was close enough to grab her; she was asleep, and...

"STAY WERE YOU ARE," the same green and black raccoon we saw earlier sprang out of no where, "I thought you be here sooner, hmmmm?" He smirked as he took out a gun. Shadow and the raccoon argued as Sonic crept towards Roxy to grab her but the raccoon fired a bullet. Sonic stumble backwards as Shadow and the raccoon started fighting.

"So, hedgehog we never been introduced, hmmm? Well at least you never met me," the raccoon smiled as he through a punch.

"Very well, I am Shadow the hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form," Shadow kicked him in the gut and tackled him to the ground. Rouge heard what was going on and ran in without anyone noticing.

"And you think you could beat me, hmmmm? Oh, how rude of me I am Maundorf the raccoon, sound familiar, hmmmm?" Mandorf did a jump spin cross.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Shadow tried to kick him but miss and landed on the ground and a sharp bar cut his arm open.

"Oh, goodie just what I like to see... _blood_," he laughed out loud as he came upon Shadow, "You say you don't remember me -ha- that's a lame excuse or maybe it's just your bad memory, oh I'm sure your friend over there knows, hmmmm?" he pointed to Rouge.

"Rouge do you know him or what he's talking about?" Shadow turned to Rouge.

"No, umm…," she sighed and looked into Shadow's deep blood red eyes,"…oh there is no use, yes Shadow I know who he is."

"Who?" Shadow demanded.

"He is… my…," Rouge hugged her knees.

"Out with it," Shadow yelled.

"He is helping me capture you," she clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Rouge-" Shadow started.

Sonic interrupted, "Umm, Shadow, I think we have a different problem." He pointed to Roxy. She was not breathing; Shadow took a knee and put his hand on her chest. He sighed, "She's dead."


	8. The Show Must Go On

The Show Must Go On

Rouge pov

Amy ran up to Shadow, "No, she's not dead… remember …Miracle? Sonic wasn't dead nor is Roxy."

"No she is dead, but The Show Must Go On," Shadow turned to Rouge.

_Empty spaces, what are we waiting for_

_Abandoned places, I guess we know the score _

_On and on, does anybody know what we are looking for_

_Another hero, another mindless crime _

_Behind the curtain in the pantomime _

_Hold the line, does anybody want to take it anymore_

I coughed, "I am so… sorry, Shadow." My eyes filled up with salty liquid and I burst out crying. I tried to get up but I was uncontrollably shivering and couldn't stand.

_The show must go on, The show must go on _

_Inside my heart is breaking _

_My make-up may be flaking, but my smile... still stays on_

"Sorry means nothing to me," Shadow was angry, never before has he been this sad, once again losing his best friend.

_Whatever happens I'll leave it all to chance_

_Another heartache, another failed romance_

_On and on, does anybody know what we are living for_

_I guess I'm learning (I'm learning) _

_I must be warmer now _

_I'll soon be turning (turning, turning) round the corner now_

_Outside the dawn is breaking _

_But inside in the dark I'm aching to be free_

_The show must go on, the show must go on, yeah_

_Oooh, inside my heart is breaking _

_My make-up may be flaking, but my smile... still stays on_

_Yeah oh, oh, oh_

I sat, leaning against the wall waiting for death. I knew that Shadow would kill ANYONE that stood in his way.

_My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies_

_Fairy tales of yesterday will grow but never die _

_I can fly, my friends _

_The show must go on, yeah yeah_

_The show must go on, go on, go on _

_I'll face it with a grin _

_I'm never giving in, on with the show_

_I'll top the bill, I'll overkill _

_I have to find the will to carry on _

_On with the, on with the show _

"Shadow, don't." Amy stepped in.

_The show must go on, go on, go on..._

Shadow's eyes narrowed on Amy, "And what do you think I am going to do?" He began to turn a dark red color. I looked in horror.

Sonic stepped in, "What do you think your doing?"

"Back off," Shadow grew a darker red. He was breathing heavy and you could see his vanes. He stared at Sonic coldly and spread his arms and legs apart.

Sonic began to shake, "What's happening to me?!?"

"There are some things I haven't told you about the Chaos Emerald or any other type. Now what am I going to do with you?" He looked at me with angry but sad eyes.

"Shadow your over reacting, you wouldn't hurt Rouge," Knuckles called out and ran over to Rouge.

"Over reacting?' Hmph. Can I not have my own friends? Every time I think someone cares about me…" He looked as if he was going to cry but than straightened up again.

"What about me, aren't I your friend?" Sonic cried out weakly.

"You know when I say I hate you…" Shadow grew dark, "I meant every time."

"Stop this Shadow, don't be so cruel," I sobbed. Shadow was flying above us with a black emerald.

"You're the cruel one," he screamed, "I spent 50 years without a friend, and then you came along and trick me… into believing… I have another reason… to live."

I, once again, burst out into tears. Amy ran over to comfort me but Shadow stopped her in her tracks. Sonic saw this and yelled, "Leave her alone."

"I can do whatever I want. I am The Ultimate Life Form," he had an evil smirk across his face, "Amy I will not kill you… but have Sonic do my dirty work."

"You could never make me kill Amy!" Sonic tried to stand up. Knuckles stood up to fight Shadow. Shadow raised his hand, studied it, and swiped it down into thin air. Knuckles was sent flying into the wall. Shadow turned to Sonic, held his black gem high into the air and screamed, "DARK MIDNIGHT."

Sonic fell to the ground, open his eyes… His eyes were red. I gasped at the sight, Shadow is unstoppable. Shadow pointed to Rose Hedgehog, "Finish her."


	9. I Want to Break Free

Break Free

Amy's pov.

Sonic shoved me away from Rouge and stared at me with hatred in his eyes. "Sonic, don't do this… your under Shadows control, try to Break Free."

"Do you know how long I wanted to do this…?" Sonic held my wrist tight so I wouldn't escape. I found it hard to breath and started coughing uncontrollably. Sonic ignored the illness and kicked me back.

"Sonic, don't do this… fight against Shadows power… I know you can win… you're my hero, Sonic," I cried, hopefully breaking Shadows control over Sonic.

"Your babbling means nothing to me, and Shadow is not controlling me… he is just having me see everything in a different… view," Sonic had an evil smile across his face. He kicked me in the head, throwing me into the wall. I cried, not because of pain but of Sonic.

"I cried like there is no tomorrow when you 'died,' I would do anything for you…" I tried to stand up.

"Anything aye? Fight me." Sonic said, putting his fist up.

"I would never harm you… and you would never harm me… look deep into you heart Sonic. You wouldn't hurt me," I backed up away from him.

"Never harm you… just watch me." Sonic grabbed me and throw me against the wall, I cried out in pain but Sonic just laughed, evilly.

"Sonic… I… love…you…," I laid on the ground and waited for destiny. Sonic towered above me and watched me.

"Amy... No… I… can't…" Sonic hit the ground, hard.

"Sonic? What's happening?" I bent down towards him. He smacked my hand; he was weak, not physically but mentally. He coughed something but I couldn't understand it. "Sonic?" I started, "Are you back to normal?"

He stood up again, his eyes were still beaming red, "Get away from me," he said liked he feared me. "Back away… I'm warning you."

_I want to break free, I want to break free_

_I want to break free from your lies _

_You're so self satisfied I don't need you_

_I've got to break free _

_God knows, God knows I want to break free _

"Sonic?" I said still trembling.

_I've fallen in love _

_I've fallen in love for the first time_

_And this time I know it's for real _

_I've fallen in love, yeah _

_God knows, God knows I've fallen in love_

_It's strange but it's true _

_I can't get over the way you love me like you do_

_But I have to be sure, When I walk out that door _

_Oh how I want to be free baby, Oh how I want to be free_

_Oh how I want to break free_

"No… I don't know what to think…" Sonic hit his head against the ground.

_But life still goes on _

_I can't get used to living without, living without_

_Living without you by my side _

_I don't want to live alone, hey _

_God knows got to make it on my own _

_So baby can't you see, I've got to break free_

_I've got to break free, I want to break free, yeah_

_I want, I want, I want, I want to break free..._

"Amy?" Sonic's eyes were back to normal.

"Sonic, you did it, you beat Shadow's power," I said hugging him. "Come on, we need to go help Knuckles." We ran off.

-----Rouges-pov-------------------

"Shadow, stop this madness, you wouldn't kill the innocent," I screamed from the ground.

"Wanna bet?" Shadow had the word evil written all over him. He took out his emerald and I waited for death shutting my eyes. Seconds later nothing happened, I looked up to see Cream in Shadow reach. She was crying and asking 'Mr. Shadow' what was going on. "This innocent enough for you?" Shadow chuckled dryly.

"You wouldn't" I snarled, even though I knew he would.

"I would, more than you think…" Shadow took out the gem again, high in the air and there appeared Vanilla, Creams mom.

"Mommy," shouted Cream in fright. Shadow took out his gun and aimed it for the older rabbit… A second later she was on the floor dead. Cream cried her eyes out, but Shadow ignored her.

"You're mad," I screamed, standing up. I starting to fly to Shadow but he looked at me and called me a fool. He swiped his hand, like he did to Knuckles, and I fell to the ground. 'Where is he getting all this power,' I asked myself.

Finally Shadow saw Sonic and Amy, "What are you doing alive?"

"You should know, Shadow, love concurs all," Sonic took Amy's hand.

"I gave you low energy to control yourself, therefore you would go mad and kill Amy and yourself… but that didn't workout very well did it? It looks like I will have to kill both of you." We heard a chough in the back round, "I almost forgot about you…" He took out his gun aimed it for the raccoon------. He was dead.

"Shadow, don't do it… please… I have to tell you something…" I cried out leaning against the wall.

"I don't want to hear it," Shadow turned the other way. He knew what she was going to say.

"Shadow," I cried, "I love you!"

"LIES," Shadow kicked me back into the wall. "You planned this from the beginning; you were going to turn me in to GUN… Do you know what they would do to me?"

"Shadow… I am soooo sorry, for everything. I really love you!" I buried my hands in my face and started to cry. Shadow was watching me. I looked up again, "You saw what I wrote in my diary."

Shadow crossed his arms, "You wasted enough of my time… This is where you end… Sayonara, Rouge the bat."


	10. Another One Bites the Dust

Hi

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

GUN soldiers came barging in the humongous room. All of them were holding a gun.

"WHO CALLED THEM?" yelled Shadow. He chuckle and added, "And who thought they could beet ME?"

"I called them, what are you going to do about it?" challenged Rouge.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ROUGE?" Knuckles screamed.

"Well, time to get rid of the pest…" Shadow started attacking the forces.

_STEVE WALKS WARILY DOWN THE STREET_

_WITH HIS BRIM PULLED WAY DOWN LOW_

_AIN´T NO SOUND BUT THE SOUND OF HIS FEET_

_MACHINE GUNS READY TO GO_

_ARE YOU READY, ARE YOU READY FOR THIS_

_ARE YOU HANGIN´ ON THE EDGE OF YOUR SEAT_

_OUT OF THE DOORWAY THE BULLETS RIP_

_TO THE SOUND OF THE BEAT_

One by one the 'midevil rodent' killed. "All these lives would be spared if you haven't called them," Shadow remarked to Rouge.

_ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST_

_ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST_

_AND ANOTHER ONE GONE_

_AND ANOTHER ONE GONE_

_ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST_

_HEY, I´M GONNA GET YOU TOO_

_ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST_

Rouge stood her ground, as if nothing would scare her but Shadow saw right through her.

_HOW DO YOU THINK I´M GOING TO GET ALONG_

_WITHOUT YOU WHEN YOU´RE GONE_

_YOU TOOK ME FOR EVERYTHING THAT I HAD_

_AND KICKED ME OUT OF MY OWN_

_ARE YOU HAPPY, ARE YOU SATISFIED_

_HOW LONG CAN YOU STAND THE HEAT_

_OUT OF THE DOORWAY THE BULLETS RIP_

_TO THE SOUND OF THE BEAT_

"Watch you fellow spies DIE!" screeched Shadow as he kicked a man in blue to the ground.

_ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST_

_ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST_

_AND ANOTHER ONE GONE_

_AND ANOTHER ONE GONE_

_ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST_

_HEY, I´M GONNA GET YOU TOO_

_ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST_

_ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST_

_ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST_

_ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST_

_ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST_

When all the forces were…gone Shadow stepped towards Rouge.

_THERE ARE PLENTY OF WAYS YOU CAN HURT A MAN_

_AND BRING HIM TO THE GROUND_

_YOU CAN BEAT HIM_

_YOU CAN CHEAT HIM_

_YOU CAN TREAT HIM BAD AND LEAVE HIM_

_WHEN HE´S DOWN_

_BUT I´M READY, YES I´M READY FOR YOU_

_I´M STANDING ON MY OWN TWO FEET_

_OUT OF THE DOORWAY THE BULLETS RIP_

_REPEATING TO THE SOUND OF THE BEAT_

"Maria, Roxy…" he walked to Rouge, "Rouge… This is where you end. Tanya the bat…" Rouge gasped.

"Who's Tanya?" asked Knuckles.

"This is Tanya the bat, spy name Rouge." Shadow told everyone, "Everything she ever told you was probably a lie."

Amy sat up and whispered, "I have a plan…"

"No whispering," Shadow told them.

Sonic went out the in the open and started mocking Shadow, "Oh, look at me. I'm Shadow the hedgehog and I have the ultimate power."

"Shut up!" Shadow snapped.

"And I still cry over my dead girlfriends grave," Sonic continued mocking.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Shadow charged to Sonic but he simply stepped to the side. "Play time is over, ULIMATE CHAOS!"

Nothing happened… Sonic put his hand on his chest and died. "SONIC! Not again," she cried.

"Anyone else want to say anything?" Shadow flied above them.

"Sonic," cried Tails. Tails died the next second. Knuckle got the Master Emerald from next to the dead body of Roxy and charged him. Shadow made a force field around him, reflecting Knuckles attack right back to him.

Shadow took the gem, studied it and teased Knuckles, "Another one for my collection." In a flash… Knuckles dropped to the floor dead, he also killed the remaining… beside Rouge.

"I… I…" Rouge wept. She was lying on the ground hopelessly looking up to the Ultimate Life Form.

"Death to ones to appose me," Shadow reached for the Ultimate Emerald and held it out. Within five seconds she was dead. "Finally, nothing can stand in my way. I'm going to destroy this tiny planet…"

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

This is not the end!!!


	11. Who wants to live forever?

This is my favorite Queen Song. Who wants to live forever? It is verrryy slow. But it works out perfectly for this chapter.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Nothing can stop me…" Shadow chuckled as he looked over all the dead bodies. Shadow studied them but then he heard weeping. He turned around and saw Cream still crying over her mother.

"Why, Mr. Shadow?" she breathed heavy, trying to stand up.

"They are traders, they disserve no better," he paused in deep thought. "Why am I telling you this?"

"Is it because you wanted them… to see what… it was… like?" she asked.

"… It has nothing to do with you… Anyway I have to get use to this…" he looked down.

"Why? Why do you have to get use to this?" Cream watched him innocently.

"I still don't know why I'm telling you this, but I will live forever. I will see many people die."

_There's no time for us  
There's no place for us  
What is this thing that builds our dreams, yet slips away from us  
_

"What about Rouge?" Cream almost whispered.

_  
Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever . . . . . ?  
Oh ooo oh  
There's no chance for us  
It's all decided for us  
This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us  
_

"What about her?" Shadow snapped.

_  
Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever  
Ooh  
Who dares to love forever  
Oh oo woh, when love must die  
_

"I thought you cared about her."

_  
But touch my tears with your lips  
Touch my world with your fingertips  
And we can have forever  
And we can love forever  
Forever is our today  
_

"I… did," tires ran down his face rapidly.

_  
Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever  
Forever is our today  
Who lives forever anyway ?  
_

Cream cried out loud again, "My, my mom... use to say… think before you act." Shadow didn't reply. "You loved Rouge, why did you kill her?"

"... LEAVE," Shadow commanded, "A little rabbit will not stop me. Leave, before you join the rest of them." Scared to _death_, Cream ran away.


End file.
